After The End
by dawneh
Summary: Once Black Books is gone what will Bernard do... Manny is the only one who can keep him sane now


Bernard sat at the kitchen table, wine glass in hand, cigarette in mouth and book open before him. But it just wasn't right. Bernard sighed heavily looking around at his surroundings.

The clean white almost sterile kitchen made him want to scream; through the open doorway he could see the Black Books shop sign leaning against the wall in the living room. Bernard had no idea what to do with the sign, but he also knew that he couldn't throw it away. Bernard missed his shop and no matter how hard he tried he could not re-create the feeling in his new home.

On the face of it Bernard should have been happy, he no longer had to deal with the customers that he loathed, he still had Fran turning up on a regular basis with a fresh supply of wine, and there was Manny. Bernard still found himself amazed at the change in his relationship with the strange bearded man. For years Manny had been the annoyance that Bernard had put up with, and then, when Bernard found himself at his lowest point he had discovered that Manny could be so much more.

When Bernard needed it most Manny had been there, had been his strength. Without Manny Bernard might well have blindly tried to fight against the closure of the shop and ended up with nothing. With Manny by his side Bernard had been given the courage to let go, to move on. And when, in a moment of desperation, Bernard has asked Manny to kiss him he had known that their relationship would never be the same again. At the instant he had felt Manny's mouth on his Bernard had finally allowed himself to give in to the feelings that he had been trying to suppress, and judging by Manny's response the other man had felt the same.

Now, four months later, Bernard was trying, without much success, to settle in to his new life. Living with Manny had never really been as difficult as Bernard had always made out, so when the question of a new home arose it seemed only natural that they should look for somewhere together. Manny had shown Bernard this flat with some kind of nervous glee, pointing out the one bedroom, then smiling with unreserved joy as Bernard had agreed that it "would do." Sharing a bed with Manny had taken a little getting used to, although Bernard had to admit that he enjoyed having someone to wake up with. And of course there was the added bonus that Bernard had never before in his life had a bedroom that was so clean and tidy all of the time.

Manny had taken to the change in their lives with apparent ease. He seemed to enjoy making this new flat their own and had already begun to look for a new job. And that was probably what was really making Bernard so uneasy, he knew the conversation that was coming and had been doing all he could to avoid it.

"Bernard, can you give me a hand with the shopping please?" Manny called from the front door, struggling through with the weekly shop.

"I'm busy," Bernard yelled back, taking up his book and feigning concentrated reading. Despite their new relationship something could not be allowed to change, and Bernard did not DO groceries.

Manny finally got the bags into the kitchen and dumped them heavily on the side,

"Yeah Bernard, very busy."

"It was an important paragraph!"

Manny smiled, he knew that Bernard simply hadn't wanted to help; he also knew that Bernard was aware that Manny knew this and didn't care. For some reason Manny just couldn't get angry with the Irishman, and when he tried Bernard could always distract him.

But today they were going to have a serious conversation, they WOULD, Manny was determined.

"So Bernard, I got a few leads today on a possible accountants job that was coming up," Manny took a seat at the table facing Bernard.

"You hated being an accountant," Bernard never looked up from his book.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to work Bernard, EVERYONE needs a job." Manny's comment was pointed, but Bernard refused to rise to the bait, his gaze not leaving the page.

Manny sighed, this time he would wait; Bernard couldn't read that page forever.

After a few moments Bernard raised his face to Manny, smiling as the "new relationship butterflies" hit, as they always did when he looked into the man's eyes. Manny smiled back, how could anyone not return a smile like those that came from Bernard? The deep bright shining eyes and the ever so sexy dimples, Manny tore his look away.

"So Bernard, plans for the future?"

"No."

"You will have to do something, eventually."

"I don't see why, there's still plenty of money from the sale of the shop, where's the rush?"

Manny signed again, returning his gaze to Bernard, desperate to make the man understand.

"So what? You wait until we're completely broke and THEN try and find a job? Good plan."

Bernard slammed his book down on the table.

"Look at me Manny, for god's sake, what kind of job am I ever going to get? The shop was all I've ever known…" His voice trailed off, a sad look of loss passed over his face as he lowered his eyes. Manny's heart went out to Bernard, he had to fight the urge to run over and take the man into his arms, instead he replied in a soft tone

"I know Bernard, really I do, but if you could just at least THINK of something you might be interested in, it would be a start. Come on Bernard, tell me, if you had the choice of anything in the world, right now, what would you do?"

"Anything?" Bernard looked up again; Manny nodded his response, "Anything in the world?" A mischievous look came over Bernard's face as in a heartbeat he left his chair and was stood beside Manny looking down at him. "If I could do anything in the world right now…" Bernard leaned in close and Manny could feel his breath as he whispered, "It would be to take you in my arms and make love to you."

Manny drew his breath in deeply, he knew he was suppose to be having a serious conversation, but he was suddenly finding it really difficult to concentrate, all the blood from his brain was being redirected.

Bernard looked deeply into Manny's eyes, drinking in every inch of the man's face. Manny felt the last of his resistance melt under that unfaltering gaze. Bernard's beautiful deep eyes observing him, Manny never failed to become hypnotised once he looked into those eyes, two twinkling pools frames by the dark thick forest of lashes.

Manny reached up running his hand lightly over Bernard's cheek, trailing one finger over Bernard's lips, sighing at the gentle feel of his soft mouth. Bernard kissed the fingertip as it passed over him before leaving in closer to Manny, their mouths finding each other.

Manny fingers trailed their way around Bernard's hair to find their familiar home buried deep in his thick wild hair, pulling the man into a closer embrace.

Finally they parted, both men breathing heavily.

"You really will so anything to get out of having this conversation won't you Bernard?" Manny smiled, his pretence at annoyance not very convincing.

"Ah come on, we can sort out my life anytime, there are much better things we could be doing right now." Bernard's eyes were heavy with lust as he took Manny's hands pulling the man to his feet, wrapping his arms tightly around Manny, pressing their bodies together. "I really want you right now Manny," Bernard's breath was hot in Manny's ear, "I want to feel you inside me."

Manny looked at Bernard in surprise. Bernard had always been reluctant to give himself to Manny so completely, unable or unwilling to give up control to the other man.

Bernard smiled softly at the look passing across Manny's face, aware of what the man was thinking. He cupped Manny's face with his hands kissing him briefly before his hands moved to Manny's trousers, quickly unfastening them, his warm hand finding its way inside, caressing the firm flesh he found there, causing soft moans to escape from Manny.

Without any conscious thought Manny was quickly undoing Bernard's trousers in the same manner groping desperately for the proud erection that was contain within, freeing it easily.

Their kisses intensified as their barely contained passion grew, both men trembling with excitement.

"Are you sure about this Bernard?" Manny panted softly, afraid that Bernard might change his mind.

Bernard replied with a smile and brief nod, the time for words was over.

Manny turned to head towards the bedroom until Bernard stopped him, taking a few steps instead towards the kitchen table, he didn't want to wait any longer.

Manny scanned the kitchen quickly for anything suitable for his needs, his eyes finally landing on a bottle of cooking oil, he grabbed the bottle quickly before joining Bernard at the table.

The men kissed once more before Bernard turned from Manny to rest himself against the table. Manny ran his hands across Bernard's shoulders and down his back, before coming to rest on the soft roundness of Bernard's butt. He stoked it gently, Manny wanted to take his time, he needed Bernard to enjoy this as much as he would. Manny opened the bottle of oil pouring a little over Bernard's exposed butt, massaging it in gently but firmly, Bernard sighed with pleasure.

Slowly Manny moved his oiled fingers until finally, with a little gentle pressure they began to slide inside Bernard. Bernard gasped in a mixture of surprise and delight as Manny continued to move inside him. Before long Manny was aware of Bernard moving in time with his hand, pushing himself back, forcing Manny deeper inside him.

Manny could contain himself no longer and in a swift motion he quickly pulled back his hand, rubbing some of the oil it was covered with over his fully erect and throbbing penis and guided himself into Bernard.

Bernard's gasps were louder as he felt himself being stretched in a way he had never known before. His fingers gripped tightly at the edge of the table in a blend of pleasure and pain.

Manny held onto Bernard's hip, pushing himself deeper into the man's body, thrilling at this new sensation, but always conscious of Bernard's reaction, ready to stop if it was asked of him.

But instead of asking Manny to stop, Bernard's moans became a clear indication of the fact that he wanted him to continue, and before long Bernard was again pushing back against Manny, pushing him deeper until he was completely swallowed.

Manny began with soft slow stokes, enjoying each movement, each sigh and moan they caused. He let one hand trail down Bernard's side before sliding around him to locate the pulsating penis, wrapping his fingers expertly around it, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

As Manny began to move faster, to thrust harder, Bernard cried out with a loud guttural, almost animal moan. Never before had he experienced anything like this. To feel Manny buried deep inside him, and at the same time to have the man masturbate him, he finally realised what caused those sounds from Manny when he had made love to the man.

"Oh god Manny!" Bernard's voice shook as his entire body began to tremble. Manny felt Bernard's penis throb heavily as it spewed out the evidence of his pleasure.

Manny moaned in unison with Bernard as moments later his own orgasm spilled from his body, and into Bernard's.

Satisfied and panting the men slowly moved apart, Manny collapsing into the nearby kitchen chair before his legs gave out, Bernard slumped to his knees on the floor, resting his head on Manny's lap.

Manny stroked Bernard's head, listening as their breathing began to slow, and heart rates began to settle back to normal. Bernard raised his head to look up at Manny, his dark eyes shining with pleasure; Manny leaning forward kissed those ever welcoming lips.

They sat quietly for some time, enjoying the quietness, the closeness, until Manny glanced up at the clock.

"Shit Bernard, look at the time, Fran's coming round, I'm supposed to be cooking, I've not even unpacked the shopping yet."

Bernard grinned, "I suppose we really should clean up a bit !"

A few hours later Fran put down her knife and fork with a happy sigh.

"That was great Manny, you really do spoil us."

"He certainly does," Bernard's comment was laced double meaning.

Fran smiled at her two friends, she had never seen them so happy before, it was such a pleasure to be around them.

"So Bernard," she continued, "I have news for you."

"Really?"

"I was out shopping yesterday when I came across this little book shop," Fran paused to make sure she had Bernard's attention, "it's for sale."

Bernard was silent. Both Fran's and Manny's eyes were on him. Did he really want to know, did he have the heart to do it all again, to start from the beginning? His eyes sought out the Black Books shop sign; it really did look better over a shop than leaning against a wall.

"I suppose there's no harm in looking," he conceded and was instantly smothered with hugs and kisses from his two excited friends.


End file.
